


Continuous Cities 8 - Cessina

by Valas



Category: Le città invisibili | Invisible Cities - Italo Calvino
Genre: Continuous cities, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valas/pseuds/Valas
Summary: Quaelegit prompted me to write a city like Calvino with chains as motif. Here it is, don't get lost there.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Continuous Cities 8 - Cessina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quaelegit (quae_bookmarks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quae_bookmarks/gifts).



Continuous Cities 8

Cessina once was a hamlet encircled by leagues of plain where only lettuce and daisy grew.  
Eventually the Cessinans said amongst each other that the plains had to end somewhere. And thus they slowly came to desert the hamlet, like young barn swallows their nest, and expanded beyond boundary.  
Like the rivers their streets were crossing plains, like the mountains their towers and mansions were overshadowing trees.  
Then they met the plains’ ends and the world that did lie behind them. New faces appeared in Cessina’s families of fame and familiar streets vanished into strange ones.  
In this growing disarray each Cessinan wore chains of iron to find and bind each other. Cessinan linked to Cessinan, their chains scraped stones and strangled streets, imprisoning lost Cessinans and strangers alike.  
You have tried to enter, but the city’s chains strain around its corners and bar its ways


End file.
